One Of Those Nights
by Monk-O-Phile81
Summary: You'll have to read to find out! Warning:Some of you may need a box of tissues nearby.


_Hello all! I came up with this idea while I was vacuuming (how very Monk-ish of me) and I just had to write it! I hope you all like it; you may need a box of tissues though. (Of course that could have been the sinusitis meds working.) Please read and review!_

_81_

_Spoilers: Mr. Monk is on the Run_

_Setting: sometime after Mr. Monk is on the Run. On a lonely night, when Natalie is having yet another nightmare._

_Disclaimer1: I don't own Monk or any of the characters._

_Disclaimer2: I am not responsible for this post due to the fact that I'm on medication. Unless of course it's incredibly wonderful, then I am responsible. _: D

_Threat: If you don't leave a review, I will hunt you down and sneeze on you, giving you this terrible sinus infection!_

_Thanx: All thanx go to Monkwriter! She's the one who edited for me and got the On The Run scene right! THANK YOU! :D_

**One of Those Nights**

_One of those nights,_

Wind blowing;

whispering in your ear as you sleep,

telling you it's all true

_One of those nights,_

Images of what happened playing in your mind

Though you never witnessed them.

_One of those nights,_

You reach out to save that person,

Your life

But it doesn't work

_One of those nights,_

When you wake up, praying it was all a dream,

Then feeling that emptiness.

_One of those nights,_

When your heart is ripped in two…again.

_One of those nights,_

Like tonight.

* * *

"Don't worry Mom. Everyone knows he didn't do it." Julie tried to be brave, tried to hide her fear. "Besides, the captain won't let anything happen to him."

"I know sweetie, I know." I hugged her tight, and then released her. We sat there for a while each one afraid to speak. Each one afraid that if the questions that plagued our minds were ever uttered, they might come true. I glanced at the clock realizing it was almost midnight.

"Oh, Sweetie, you gotta get to bed. Can't be late for that chemistry exam." I urged her; I wanted to keep her mind off of Mr. Monk. He had become a constant; so much like a father that I feared the thought of losing him would crush her. She reluctantly obeyed. Kissing me goodnight**,** she dragged herself to bed.

Before I knew it, I was being awakened by a soft, yet persistent knock. I dragged myself off the couch, rolling my head to release the kinks from my neck. The face that met me was the same face that met me some twelve years earlier. But this time it was held by my good friend Randy Disher.

I began to speak, fearing the worst, hoping for the best. "Where is he?!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words. "No!" I sobbed.

"Natalie, I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry as well. " He was shot."

"Who?" I asked quietly. "Who?" he began fidgeting, he knew the answer, but wasn't telling me. "Who!?" I grabbed his collar, emphasizing my words. That one word I spoke laden with sobs. It was then I knew. It was then he stepped from behind the unmarked cruiser.

"No!" I sobbed once more, this time anger rising in me. He approached; I could see the shine of tears in his eyes. "How could you!?"

"Natalie, calm down." Before I knew what happened, there was a red mark the size of my hand on his cheek.

"Don't tell me to 'calm down'! You were supposed to be his friend! You were supposed to protect him!"

"Mom? Are you okay?" Julie was on the steps, worry in her sleepy voice.

"Julie." Stottlem**e**yer paused, searching for the right words, " There was nothing I could do."

She looked at me then back at him, "Captain, I think you need to leave." He obliged, shutting the door on his way to Randy and the car.

Julie came down the stairs to me, "Mom?" That one word and she knew. We collapsed in a heap and began wallowing in our sorrow.

* * *

The radio crackled.

"What was that?" Adrian was on edge.

"Relax. We're OK." Leland said calmly.

"I told you to come alone. Are you setting me up Leland?" Adrian replied, reaching for his gun.

"Monk, I swear." Leland said

"I told you, I can't go to prison. I can't go! You know I wouldn't survive it!"

Leland reached for his gun. "Just put the gun away." Monk turned and began to run to the end of the pier. "Monk!" Leland shouted, and chased after him. "Monk! Monk!" he stopped, his weapon trained on Adrian. "Monk! Please drop the gun!" Adrian whipped around and a shot was fired, Leland could feel the wind as the bulled whizzed past. He reacted upon a cop's instinct. Two bullets hit Adrian squarely in the chest before he fell into the bay.

"Noooooo!" I screamed in horror. Leland was beside me.

"There was nothing I could do." His gun still smoked from the fresh firing.

* * *

"No!" I sobbed, sitting up in bed, breathless.

_One of Those Nights._

That same empty feeling when Mitch died, that same empty feeling I had when Randy knocked on my door.

I got up, afraid to go back to sleep, afraid that if I did, the dream would be reality.

Julie was at her grandparents so I went straight to the kitchen.

_I forgot he had stayed._

I got a glass out for water, still trying to calm the sea of tears.

_He must have heard me crying._

I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Natalie?" The gentle voice asked. I turned in surprise.

"Oh. Mr. Monk. I forgot you were here." I wiped at my eyes furiously. I turned my head trying to hide the tears, I'm sure he had already seen.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice, but it wasn't his usual, fearful worry. It was a caring, loving worry. "Why are you crying?" He placed his hand on my shoulder once again.

What happened next, I couldn't help. I turned around and pulled him into a desperate hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me! Promise, promise, you'll never leave!" He tentatively wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise." I collapsed, he followed me to the floor and we just sat there for hours. Me crying, him gently rocking me back and forth, promising again and again, he'd never leave.

_Yeah, One of Those Nights!_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!  
Thanx again, Monkwriter!_


End file.
